


One Piece Comfortember

by XFangHeartX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: A collection of drabbles for Comfortember on Tumblr!
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Nami
Kudos: 15
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	1. Day 1- Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Story and OCs © Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the captain himself needs rescuing...there are only a few who will answer the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Story and OCs © Me

"Urrgh...damn...that guy was tougher to go down than I thought he would be," Zoro cursed as he stood amongst the flaming battlefield, blood dripping from his right temple. "Hey...Luffy. You all right? Say something."

All he got in response was a groan from the raven-haired boy who was slumped against the swordsman, who grunted as he held his captain to his side...feeling something warm oozing into his left palm. As Zoro looked down, he saw the bloody gash that was left on Luffy's left hip, the red spot in his cardigan growing darker as more blood seeped through. The swordsman seethed, hating himself for letting this happen.

If he had just been faster...if that bastard hadn't used that Devil Fruit of his, he would've been able to get to his captain fast enough.

To think, this all started as another crazy adventure for the crew...but of course, they all ended up separated. At least Luffy managed to finish the jackass off with one Red Hawk before he went down. Still...this shouldn't have happened in the first place.

Now, here they both were: surrounded by flames and no help in sight.

Nonetheless, Zoro pressed on. He and Luffy walked through the flaming battlefield, sweat dripping from the swordman's body from the fierce heat...but he wasn't going to let his captain die here. He didn't let it happen two years ago...and he sure as hell wasn't going to let it happen now.

"ZOOOOOOROOOOO!! LUUUUFFYYYY!!"

"Huh?" Zoro muttered as he turned...and though he tried not to show it, he couldn't have been more relieved at the sight he saw, right then and there. Through the flames and red-orange sky, through the plumes of black smoke, running through the charred earth, there was Blizzard, panting as he ran as fast as he could with Sanji and Chopper riding on the wolf-dog's back...and by the looks of the number of bandages on the three Straw Hat members, it seemed that they had been through the wringer as well. Blizzard had a patch over his left temple and bandages wrapped around his neck and on his right hind leg, while Sanji had bandages wrapped around his torso and his forehead. Chopper, meanwhile, had a patch over his right cheek and even one wrapped around his left antler, as well as bandages on his right arm.

If they looked this bad...were the others okay?

"There they are!!" Chopper cried as he pointed his hoof straight ahead.

"Hey, Moss-head!!" Sanji called. "Is Luffy all right?!"

"He's bleeding out!" Zoro shouted. "Hurry and get over here!"

As the three drew nearer...Luffy suddenly gasped as he glanced back, his eyes briefly flashing red.

"Z...Zoro...!" he rasped, causing the swordsman to turn around...only to immediately catch a glimpse of a glint of steel. He only had just a split second before drawing Wado Ichimonji and soon, sparks flew as blades clashed.

A mad cackle rent through the air as Zoro glared at a towering figure, holding a sword with a jagged edge. He could see the massive burn on his stomach where Luffy had punched him with his Red Hawk...and somehow, the bastard was still up and moving?

He'd be impressed if they weren't fighting for their lives, right now.

"I'm not letting my prey get away so easily!" the maniac declared. "Straw Hat's head is MINE!!"

"Zoro!!" Chopper cried.

"Quick, get Luffy out of here!" Zoro urged without even looking back. "Hurry and go!!"

"But what about you?!" Chopper asked.

"You heard Moss-head, Chopper!!" Sanji shouted as he pulled the unconscious Luffy from Zoro, then threw him on Blizzard's back. "Let's move!!!"

_"He's right, Chopper!"_ Blizzard shouted. _"We gotta get Luffy to the ship! Don't worry about Zoro! He can catch up!!"_

As reluctant as he was to leave his friend and one of his biggest role models behind, the little reindeer conceded, and soon, they took off running...leaving Zoro behind to finish their aggressor, alone.

"Pirate Hunter Zoro..." said the madman. "You're sure to be a challenge." He then licked his lips, anticipating the battle.

"Don't count on it," Zoro hissed...and soon, the swordsman charged, eye glowing dangerously red...and for a moment, the maniac stopped in his tracks.

The last thing he saw was not a man...but a demon.

One swing...and blood sprayed into the air.

XXX

Chopper sighed as he finished wrapping up Luffy's wounds, then attached a couple of blood bags to his wrist.

"How is he, Chopper?" Nami asked while holding a sleeping Aika in her lap.

"He's stable," Chopper answered. "If Zoro hadn't told us to get him out of there, he wouldn't have made it."

"Hear that, Moss-head?" Sanji asked as he glanced over at Zoro, who was sitting against the wall, sword in his arm, and bandages wrapped around his forehead, right bicep, and his chest. "Our captain is gonna live...thanks to you."

"...Hmph," Zoro smirked. "As it should be..."

On the bed, Luffy quietly breathed as he slept...a small smile forming on his lips.


	2. Day 2- First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aika waits for her brother after her first day of 1st grade. Takes place in the Hungry Days universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Story and OCs © Me

Aika sat on the steps of the school building, watching the street intently as she held her bookbag. It was the end of her very first day of her new first-grade class and now, she was just sitting here, waiting to be taken home. She looked up at the nearby clock: 3:20 pm. She blinked at it before she shrugged and continued to sit on the steps.

He'd be here soon. She knew that.

While she waited, she thought about her day today. Since early this morning, she was admittedly a little nervous about starting her first day of school, but gradually, as the day progressed, she started to enjoy herself. She made so many new friends today and got to share some of her snacks with them. They even asked her if next time, she could ask Sanji to make some more, and she agreed that is as long as he didn't mind.

Her teacher was also very nice. Miss Kokoro seemed to have a way with children, even though she seemed a bit eccentric. It helped that Aika made friends with her granddaughter, Chimney.

Now, though, Aika was a little tired. She was going to go home, do her homework, and then eat a nice steaming cup of ramen with her brothers.

Speaking of whom...he should have been here by now. She hoped that he didn't forget his promise.

...No, that would be silly. She knew him better than that. He always remembered his promises. He would never forget about his little sister...

...would he?

"Yo~!!"

Aika gasped silently, her eyes gleaming as she saw the familiar shape of a tattered straw hat appearing over the horizons.

"I'm here!" he called. "Sorry that I'm a little late!"

"Big Brother!" Aika cheered as she jumped from the steps and ran into her older brother's arms, causing him to laugh as he held her tightly.

"Well, it's about time you showed up," said Kokoro. "I was almost starting to think you wouldn't get here."

"I kinda got caught up at school," Luffy admitted. "Anyway, thanks for looking after her for me until I got here."

"Try not to be late, again," Kokoro said with a wink.

Soon, brother and sister were on their way home, the former carrying the latter piggyback style.

"So, you wanna tell me about your day, Aika?" Luffy asked...but all he got in response was soft, quiet breathing, and as he looked over his shoulder, he could only smile gently as he sees her sleeping face while she clings to the back of his school uniform.

"...Yeah...I can tell you had fun," he whispered.


	3. Day 3- Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nami is still plagued by nightmares about her imprisonment, but luckily, someone is there to provide comfort in the most unlikely of ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece © Oda

Nami gasped as she sat up in bed, her chest heaving in and out as sweat dripped from her forehead. As she took a look around, she found herself sitting in her bed, surrounded by the wooden walls of her cabin. She sighed as she placed her hand on her shoulder, right on the spot where her tattoo was...or rather, on her scar.

Even now, she could hear that hideous laughter in her ears, mocking her.

She didn't understand. It had been about a month since she and her island were liberated from Arlong's iron grip. She should be happy, now. She never had to worry about working under that egomaniac ever again...and yet, even now, she was still plagued with nightmares.

She saw him in her dreams, looming over her like a dark shadow, his shark-toothed grin glowering at her menacingly while she sat at a desk, scrawling maps until her fingers were down to the bone. On her shoulder, that hideous tattoo appeared on her shoulder, and no matter how much she stabbed at it or even tore at the flesh, it wouldn't go away...and all that time, she could hear his laughter behind her back.

"SHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Nami whimpered as she wiped her teary eyes. She supposed it was naturally. After being under Arlong's thumb for eight years, there was no way she was completely over all that trauma she was forced to endure.

She sighed as she lied back down on the bed, hoping to try and get some sleep...but as she did, she heard the door creaking open, and she stilled as she heard footsteps approach. Since her back was turned, she didn't see who it was, not that she was afraid.

That's when she felt something getting placed upon her head...and after a brief pause, she heard the footsteps recede and the door quietly creaked as it closed.

Nami opened her eyes and reached up to her head...and that's when she felt something rough and a little crackly. That's when she pulled it off to see that it was Luffy's straw hat. She blinked at it before glancing over her shoulder and saw that the door was slightly ajar...before she smiled as she placed the hat back on her head...and suddenly, she felt all her fear and worries just melt away as she drifted off to sleep once again.

The following day, she found Luffy sitting on the Going Merry's figurehead, the wind ruffling his black hair as he stared out to the horizon. Without a single word, she walked up to Luffy and placed his treasured hat back on his head, but he didn't seem to notice. All he did was smile as he heard Nami walk away.

His work was done.


	4. Day 4- Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Zoro tries to meditate, Luffy attempts to join him...but it goes about as well as you'd expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Story and OCs © Me

Zoro sat quietly on the lawn deck, legs crossed and hands folded in his lap. His eyes were closed as he took deep, silently breaths, in and out. His mind was calm...his body and soul were still...he was completely at peace.

"HEY, ZORO!!"

Zoro jolted as he saw Luffy standing in front of him, grinning like the little idiot that he was. The swordsman could only sigh in exasperation. So much for his meditation.

"What do you want, Luffy?" Zoro asked.

"I'm bored," Luffy said. "Wanna play tag with me?"

"Go bug Usopp and Chopper," Zoro replied as he closed his good eye. "I'm busy, right now."

"You don't look like you're busy," Luffy said. "You're just sitting down."

"I'm meditating," Zoro answered. "It's part of my training regimen. I meditate for at least an hour a day."

"Huh..." Luffy muttered. "Well...I'll join you, then!" He soon sat down beside the swordsman, crossing his legs and putting his hands in his lap. "Is this right? Am I doing it right, Zoro?"

"Yeah, yeah," Zoro said. "Now just close your eyes and be quiet."

Luffy grinned before he soon did as he was told...and for a little while, everything was quiet again. However, the silence didn't last very long, for Luffy furrowed his brow as his leg started to bounce, prompting Zoro to open his eye.

"Luffy," he said. "You're supposed to be sitting still."

"Oh, right!" Luffy realized before he grabbed his knee while chuckling, sheepishly. "Sorry about that, Zoro."

Zoro only quietly shook his head before he continued his meditation with the captain following suit...but once again, Luffy began to make these little keening sounds as his leg started to bounce, again.

"Umm...Zoro?" Luffy asked. "Is sitting still all we have to do?"

"Yes," Zoro answered.

"...Can't we meditate while...running around?" Luffy inquired.

"Meditation requires that you sit still," Zoro replied. "In order to hone your spirit, you clear your thoughts and relax your body."

"...Rayleigh said the same thing, back then," Luffy muttered. "Okay...if we really have to sit still, then I will."

Soon, he returned to the same meditative position...but once again, his leg started bouncing, causing Zoro to groan.

"Okay, Luffy, clearly you don't wanna do this," he said. "If you're just gonna bother me, go somewhere else!"

Luffy shrunk back a bit, and for a moment, the swordsman thought that the captain looked visibly hurt...causing him to sigh.

"Look, Luffy...I get it, okay?" Zoro asked. "I know you can be a bit anxious and high-strung at times...but you know, even I gotta admit, even you're not this fidgety, sometimes." He then looked Luffy in the eye with a look that looked something almost like concern. "So...what is it? Are you anxious about something?"

Luffy paused before he swallowed the lump in his throat, then looked down at the grass on the deck.

"...I am a little bored," he admitted. "I don't really have anything to do. I mean...we haven't fought anybody in a while and Nami says the next island's still a long way off." He then looked at Zoro. "I...I just thought that maybe we could spend time together or something...and since you're doing this, I thought I might join you."

Zoro sighed. So that was all it is. Luffy was bored and a bit lonely, so he just wanted companionship.

He had to admit...it had been quite some time since he and his captain had spent a little time together as friends. Perhaps Luffy just wanted to make up for lost time, is all. After all, it wasn't usually so calm, and sometimes, Luffy didn't know what to do with himself during times like this, so maybe this could preoccupy him for just a little while.

"I'll try and sit still," Luffy said. "I won't make any noise! Honest!"

"Well...sure," Zoro replied. "But honestly...I don't care what you do."

Luffy smiled before he sat down next to the swordsman once again, taking on the same meditative posture as he did before. He smiled as he could hear the sounds of the waves gently rocking the Sunny up and down...the sounds of Usopp and Franky working down below deck, Aika and Kumi playing tea party together, Nami and Robin in the Aquarium Bar, chatting over the latest fashions, Brook quietly strumming his guitar while Blizzard napped near the library, and Sanji in the kitchen, chopping up something for lunch.

Speaking of lunch, he was starting to get a bit hungry.

All of a sudden, Luffy groaned as he slumped over, his hands over his growling stomach...and at first, he froze, thinking Zoro was going to bark at him to be quiet...but instead, the swordsman only chuckled.

"Ah, what the hell?" he asked. "I could use a bite to eat, myself." He soon stood up, prompting Luffy to grin as he stood up and followed him to the galley...and as he did, Zoro reached up and ruffled the captain's black mop of hair, causing him to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one, I might have rushed a bit, but only because I had a bit of a busy day and I was hurrying to get this done. Hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Day 5- Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Nami finishes her map, she finds Aika and Kumi and joins them for a quick snooze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Story and OCs © Me

"Done," Nami said as she placed her quill pen on her desk, where another map had finally been complete. "Another island for my charts!" She soon folded the map up and put it in the cabinet, adding it to her ever-growing collection. The navigator then stretched her arms, which made a satisfying creaking noise before she soon left the library, taking in the fresh sea air and warm sunlight.

"Mmm...it's such a lovely day," she said as she went down to the deck. Everybody else had gone ashore and wouldn't be back for a little while, so the navigator decided to use this time to work on adding this new island to her charts. However, she wasn't completely alone. While she was working, she could hear Aika's laughter and Kumi's excitable barking...which began to go quiet once Nami had just about finished her map.

However, as Nami reached the deck, she soon saw the reason why they had gotten so quiet...and the sight just instantly melted her heart.

Aika and Kumi were curled up together underneath the shade of the swing tree, having tuckered themselves out while they were playing together outside. Nami smiled warmly, watching them sleep...and all of a sudden, she found herself yawning, too. Come to think of it, she had been working on her map for quite a while.

Maybe a quick little nap wouldn't hurt. Luffy and the others probably wouldn't be back for a while.

Soon, Nami sat down...and pulled Aika and Kumi into her arms, embracing them lovingly as she held them...and soon, he found herself drifting off to sleep, as well.


	6. Day 6- Afraid to Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji is preparing to head to bed, but finds his captain wide awake outside. Could something be bothering him?

Sanji yawned as he scratched his scalp, preparing to head to bed for the night. He made absolutely certain that Luffy would not be seeking out any midnight snacks...mostly because he made sure that the fridge was locked. Now that he had made sure that there was some food stocked up and safe, it was time to hit the hay.

At least, he thought that, at first.

As Sanji prepared to head to bed, however...he spotted someone standing out on the deck, leaning against the railing as they stared up at the night sky. As he went to get a closer look, he saw that it was Luffy, standing outside, watching the moon and the stars.

At first, the cook seemed a bit irritated. He thought that the captain had gone to bed like everyone else. He probably got up to get a last minute snack before bed, as always. However, that's when Sanji realized: if Luffy really wanted to get a snack, how come he hadn't snuck to the galley by now?

"Luffy?" Sanji called, causing Luffy to turn around and face him...and that's when the cook noticed that the captain looked rather tired. His eyes seemed a little sunken in and his hair was a bit messier than usual.

"Oh, hey, Sanji," Luffy said. "What are you doing up?"

"I was just about to head to bed, actually," said Sanji. "What are you doing?"

"I just thought I'd come outside," Luffy answered. "Fresh air might do me some good, you know what I mean?"

"...You don't want a snack or anything?" Sanji asked.

"Not really," Luffy said...and almost instantly, Sanji felt his heart drop.

Luffy NEVER rejected food, not once in his life. Now he knew something was wrong.

"Luffy...is something going on?" Sanji asked.

"No," Luffy replied. "Why?"

Sanji and shook his head before he went up to the captain, firmly placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Luffy," he said. "We TALKED about this, remember? I thought you agreed not to bottle up your feelings, anymore, okay? If something bothers you, you have to tell someone. We're here for you...I'm here for you."

Luffy furrowed his brow...and yet, he couldn't help but sigh. He knew was Sanji was right. He promised that he wouldn't keep things to himself, anymore, but as they say, "Old habits die hard". Still, it was no excuse.

"I...I don't know what's going on," Luffy said. "I've been having a bit of trouble sleeping. It's not that there's anything bothering me, but...sometimes, I feel like I just can't sleep. Maybe I'm afraid to sleep, though...but it's not like I've been having nightmares! I don't have them as bad, anymore! I don't know!"

"And that's okay," Sanji said. "Luffy, sometimes you just have nights where you feel like you can't sleep. It happens to the best of us."

Luffy sighed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Come with me," Sanji said as he turned and walked to the galley, and though Luffy was a bit puzzled, he followed nonetheless. Soon, the captain was sitting at the table while Sanji was at the stove, simmering something in a pot. He had just a bit of salt and some rosemary to it, then after stirring it for a bit, he ladled it into a bowl.

"Here you go, captain," Sanji said as he put the bowl of soup in front of Luffy. "This should help a bit."

Luffy spooned the soup before blowing on it a bit, then sipped the broth.

"Mmm...this is good!" he said.

"Of course, it is," Sanji smirked. "Eating or drinking something warm and light relaxes the body and mind. It helps you sleep better."

Luffy continued to sip the soup while Sanji sat beside him, watching him eat. Unsurprisingly, he finished it in a matter of seconds...and then he began to yawn.

"Mmnn..." he moaned as he rubbed his eye. "Thanks, Sanji."

"I'm the cook," Sanji replied. "I'm supposed to know these things. Besides, I remember that used to help me sleep when I had trouble. I bet you feel it working now, huh, Luffy?"

No answer.

"Luffy?" Sanji asked as he looked over at the Straw Hat Captain...who was slumped against the table, snoring softly with his head resting against his folded arms. Sanji smiled softly before he got up and went over to one of the cabinets, then gently draped a blanket over Luffy's shoulders.

"Goodnight, Captain," Sanji whispered.


	7. Day 7- Blanket Fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro comes into the Aquarium Bar, but finds something unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece © Oda  
> Story and OCs © Me

"...What the hell is happening here?"

This question came from none other than Zoro, who came into the Aquarium Bar, looking for a quick drink after his afternoon exercises...and instead, he stumbled upon this giant blanket propped up onto some chairs like a tent...and inside was none other than Luffy, Sanji, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, and Blizzard...as well as the two little masterminds behind this little charade: Aika and Kumi.

"Hi, Zoro!" Aika chirped in delight. "We made a blanket fort!"

"It was her idea," Luffy grinned as he pointed to his younger half-sister, who giggled.

"I helped," Usopp said while holding some cards. "Got any 4s, Sanji?"

"Dammit," Sanji cursed as he handed the sniper a card.

"Would you like to join us, Zoro?" Robin asked as she sat with Nami, who was drinking some fresh-squeezed tangerine juice and some sandwiches, courtesy of the aforementioned cook.

"Yeah, Zoro, come and join us!" Chopper added while he sat against Blizzard's side, the wolf-dog snoring softly as he snoozed on the soft cushions. "It's fun!"

"A blanket fort?" asked Zoro, incredulously. "How old are you people?"

"Oh, don't be a stick in the mud," Nami chided. "Learn to live a little!"

"Yeah, Moss-head," Sanji added. "You could stand to learn a few things from our little pirate-in-training, here."

"Shishishi!" Aika laughed. "Thanks, Sanji!"

"Come on in, Zoro!" Luffy offered. "There's lots of room in here!"

Zoro could only groan in disdain. Was he the only one with any maturity on this ship?

"For your information," Zoro began, "I am a highly-trained, hardened swordsman. I don't have time for nonsense for blanket forts and tea parties. I'm not immature, unlike some people I know."

"We got rum," Nami spoke up.

"...Move over," Zoro said as he soon squeezed his way inside, causing the others to laugh as they began to make more room.

"You were right, Aika!" Luffy exclaimed as he held his little sister in his lap. "Even Zoro can't resist a blanket fort!"

"Told you!" Aika replied.


	8. Day 8- Lashing Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy's in a bad mood and nobody can figure out why...until Sanji remembers something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Story and OCs © Me

Luffy was in a very bad mood...and it was rare to see him in a bad mood unless someone did something that really made him angry. Under normal circumstances, the ones that usually put him in such a mood would be the enemy. However, it was rare when the captain actually lashed out at his crew, like he did just a little while ago, yelling at Zoro just because the swordsman bumped into him by accident.

The last time something like that happened, it was because he was depressed by the thought of everyone leaving him...but this seemed a bit different, so there wasn't too much cause for concern. At least this time, Luffy wasn't trying to push everyone away.

Instead, though, Luffy just sat in a little corner by himself and sulked, so the others it wasn't something too troubling. He was just being grumpy for some reason, though he didn't really specify what it was that put him in a bad mood. The thing was he woke up in his usual cheery mood this morning, but then out of nowhere, he just acted like a pouty little child.

"I don't like it when Big Brother's all grouchy," said Aika as she sat with the others inside the Aquarium Bar with Kumi at her side.

_"Yeah, I prefer it when he's all happy-go-lucky,"_ Kumi added.

"Believe me, kiddo," Franky began, "we don't like it, either."

"Ah, he'll get over it," Zoro shrugged while drinking a bottle of his favorite ale. "He's just being a brat, right now."

"I guess," Nami said. "Although I am a little bit worried."

_"Me, too,"_ Blizzard said. _"I can't help but worry about Luffy, just a little."_

"I'm sure he'll feel better once he has some food," Sanji said as he stood in the kitchen, chopping up some fish. "It is about lunchtime, right?"

"...Hey, wait a sec," Usopp spoke up. "Doesn't Luffy usually have a snack around this time?"

"Yeah, and Sanji always gives it to him, doesn't he?" Chopper asked.

"...Ah, crap!" Sanji cursed in realization.

XXX

"Yummy!" Luffy exclaimed as he ate a nice sub sandwich with ham, lettuce, tomatoes, and cheese. "Thanks, Sanji!"

"No problem," Sanji said. "Sorry, Luffy. I guess I forgot to make you your snack, again. I know how you can get in a bad mood when you don't eat in between meals."

"That's okay!" Luffy said with his mouth full before he swallowed, and meanwhile, the Straw Hats all smiled, knowing that balance had been restored...at least until Luffy got hungry, again.


End file.
